Tan Line
by Cole-That-Girl23
Summary: After John watches his pants wripped down-Twice- He can't handle it. He wants that white ass! Dolph X John ! Yummy Smut! Request by: RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 !


Requested by : RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 !

So, Maybe it's just me, but lately in Dolphs matches, has his ass been just blown up out their for the world to see? Look it up on Youtube, It's ... It's phenomenal ! :P

* * *

John Cena

I couldn't get that image out of my head.

Dolph on his back, being pulled up by Miz. Slowly ... Miz reached around and grabbed his zebra printed pink Show Offs and yanked. Pulling away a barrier between hot and sexy. His ass is white as fuck.

As Stephen, and I watched from the veiwing room, we nearly choked. Well, I did anyways. Upon seeing that delicious curve being pulled up, my heart stopped. I had to shake my head, because I thought I was dreaming. This was the second time his ass was put proudly on display for the camaras ... The first was in our steel cage match. I couldn't resist it. As he climbed up the cage, I grabbed the only thing I could, and I pulled him down. Of course afterwards, I apologized for it, which he grunted and dismissed me, pulling that whore AJ with him. But this was the second time this happened ...

"Eh' Johnny Boi' ! The blonde fella that 'our so fond of 'ust got pantsed!" Stephen said with that heavy irish accent of his. " Wha't do you rekon 'uor gonna 'oo?"

The problom was, I didn't know what I was gonna do. In fact, I didn't think I could really do anything. I mean, yes, I have feelings for him ... And yes, I wanna fuck the living daylights out of him, but he's straight! And with that schitzophreonic freak of nature AJ Lee! What could I possibly do? I pulled an angry pout towards him.

"Nothing." Because, Really? What am I to do?

"Nothen? Nothen?! John, you can't just sit here, and whine all day 'cuz 'our lonely and you want him, and not do anything a'bout it! Be a man, John! Go find him and do what John Cena does best!" Stephen growled in a inspirational speech.

"Oh, and whats that?" I asked, being completly honest. What is it that I do best?

"Be honest, John!" He said in a 'Well, Duh!' kinda tone. I looked at him. Maybe he is right. Maybe I should just shut up and go be honest with him. Probably get ridiculed and embaressed in front of the WWE universe, but I would be being honest, right? No, I can't do that.

"Stephen, You have a point, but I can't. What if he shoots me down and laughs about it with AJ? Then, tells the world that im a desperate loser and tried to screw him? What if he tells and I get fired? What if-"

"Um hearen alota 'What ifs' John!" He said, interupting my sentence.

"Because all those 'What ifs' are true." I replied.

"Allright, let's explore this "What if" scenareo. What if blondie has feelings for 'ou to, eh? What if he wants 'ou to eh'prouch him with this? What if he's waiting for you? And you never talk to him? And he never f'alls for 'ou? And he endz up fallen' 'or lil' miss, schitzo?! What would you 'o then, John?"

He has a point. A very good one ...

" 'ho said that you can't talk to him? And that he won't talk to you?"

"Im just ... Im just scared to talk to him!" I admit, looking down. Me, of all people, scared. Yeah, it makes me seem like a loser, but i didn't care. He would be the only one who knew. I focused my eyes on Stephens boots. At this very moment in time, they were the most interesting things in the world. I felt his arm wrap around my neck, pulling me towards him. I buried my head in his shirt, my arms hanging down like noodles.

"Johnny ... 'Ont be scared! The worst he can do is pull a Daniel Bryan and scream 'No!' " I smiled and turned my head a bit. He was the funniest guy I knew, and he would always make me smile, and he was right. I mean, why should I be scared? He might even like me back! I mean, I always thought he was a cock sucker. Insult and litteral. I looked up.

"Your right, Stephen! I should go talk to him! What have I really got to lose?!" I might actually be happy if this works out! It couldn't go as bad as when I Told Punk ... My heart was still a bit hurt from that tho, but that was then and this is now!

"That's the spirit! But-" He said, holding his hand out, "- Wait untill after the show, when we 'et back to the 'otel! 'ou'll need no distractions!"

"You got it, Irland! C'mon Stephan, victory hug!" I jumped as I wrapped myself around the larger man. This would be amazing!

* * *

As the rest of the show went on, I just walked aimlessly around backstage, trying to hide my exitement. It was hard, considering that I had a smile as big as Texas on my face. No one really thought much of this, because generaly, Im a happy guy! So me walking around with this smile is as normal as Kane wearing that mask! At a few points in the day, I considered looking for Dolph, just to see his cute face, but I pushed the thought to the back of my head. I convinced myself to wait untill tonight. And at a few points that night, I looked for Stephen, but I couldn't find that irish idiot anywhere, so I just kept walking along. I joyfully skipped into the lunchroom and grabbed a lemonaid.

"Why are you so happy?" His voice burned. I turned around. Fuck. Punk was glaring at me, jacket zipped up, hood on. This whole street look on him was kinda cute. Even an ex couldn't get me down. I took a sip of my lemonaid and smiled at him.

"None of your buiesness, Punk!" His eyes were ice cold as he stared at me. He was trying to wear me down, something he would use when we dated to get me to submit, but that shit don't fly with me anymore! "So fuck off!"

"Did you see that match eairlier?" He asked me, and I immeadietly knew what match he meant, but I decided to play dumb.

"Which one? Their are soooooo many!" I smiled to him.

"Don't play dumb John, you know damn well which match I am talking about so drop the stupid act!" His tone hurt a bit, but not enough to make my smile fade, even a bit. "Im talking Dolphs match!"

"Oh, with Miz? Yeah, that match was great!" I decided that I would pretend that him getting pantsed didn't happen, or at least I wouldn't bring it up.

"Did you see when Miz tried to rip Dolphs bottoms off? That was my favorite part! It made me think of you, actually!" He said, smiling. I didn't know if he was being genuine or lying. He was amazing with his acting. His smiles were almost always elastic.

"Yeah, I saw that, but I think the best part was-"

"Actually, the whole match made me think of you!" He said, cutting off my voice. I didn't even get to finish my thought. "Ive been thinking alot about you lately, and I was thinking that we should relapse! Whad'ya say?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Are you serious?" After no responce from him, I continued. "Fuck no! I am not getting back and involved with you, you asshole!"

He took a step closer and eyed me. Now, my smile was faded and in a full on scowl. He was about a foot and a half away from me, and I was a bit freaked, but no way I'd let it show. "What's wrong? You think you have a chance with him? Is that it? Hah! You couldn't get him because your a used up cockslut! You wont ever get anybody, so give it up!"

His words stung, they peirced me. I could see exacly why I ended it with him in the first place. I stood my ground and kept his gaze. "Fuck off, Punk!"

"Listen John, I bet you think your too good for me, but your not, Im too good for you!" That burned even more. I could feel it swelling in my chest. My eyes were burning. I could literally taste the tears.

"If your to good for him, then why are you trying to get him back?" A voice from behind me was speaking. I didn't look back, because I knew exacly who it was and I didn't want him to see me in such a state. Weak, vunarable, pathetic. moved my gaze to the floor as Punk curved around me, getting a new target.

"I am not trying to get him back, Im giving him a last resort so he dosn't have to be alone forever, because lets face it, without me, he has no one!" I was trying my best to let those words fly right by me, trying to ignore them, but I wasn't good enough. I could hear everyone of them. The tears were already spilling.

"He dosn't have no one! You, you have no one!" He replied, in a angry voice. "If you think he has no one, you better think agian, because I will gladly take that opening he has for a boyfriend! If it's okay with him!"

I was hoping this was a dream. That Punk had gotten angry and punched me, knocking me out like he used to and I was out right now. On the floor, gone from the world.

"Right, you two belong together, You both discusting, pathetic losers!" He said as he stormed off. I could hear his boots clicking the ground as he left. I listened to them fade in the backgroung. I took a few deep breaths, staying in place. I was afraid to look back,hoping he had left.

"Hey, John?" Nope, he didn't leave. Why wouldn't he.

I closed my eyes as I tried to man up my voice so it wouldn't sound like a whimper when i spoke. "Yes, Dolph?"

"Are ... Are you okay?" He spoke sweatly, and I could hear him inching closer. I took another deep breath. "Yeah, Im okay"

"Ya' know ... If he treats you like that, you shouldn't be around him! He's bad news for you, John!"

"Im never around him anymore, he found me." I stated, emotion dying in my voice.

"Oh ... Thats good" He said slowly. I decided to go for it. Yeah, I should wait, but now seemed perfect, considering the momentarily dispute.

"Hey, Dolph"

"Yeah?"

"Did ... Did you mean what you said?"

"About taking that opening?" He asked.

"Yeah ..."

"I did. I did mean that. I meant it with all my heart." I felt hands wrapping around my waist. I smiled. "Do you accept?"

"Yes, I do!" I giggled. His mouth was ghosting over my neck as he spoke.

"Then kiss me!"

"I can't" I said.

"Why not?"He asked, confused.

"Your arms are holding me down." I said, setting my hands on them. His grip loosened up on me as he kissed my neck. "Turn around!"

I had never been so happy in my life. I twisted around to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't relise this height difference before, but now it was cute. I was slightly shorter, by like a tad, but I didn't care. I got my man. My sexy white assed man. I moved my head to his ear to whisper to him.

"I'll kiss you on one condition ... You let me fuck that tight little white ass of yours later on tonight!" I knew it was straight forward, but who cared. Can't back down. I gave him a smack to make my point. He squecked at the touch. His eyes looked up at me.

"Got yourself a deal, babe!"

* * *

I had barely closed the door to my hotel room when his lips mashed up agenst mine. I threw the room keys on the ground as I slipped my shoes off. His tounge was lining my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly granted. His hips rolled on mine, making me moan into his mouth. Lust floated through the air and I was overwhelmed by it. The events had escalated very quickly. After the bit in the lunch room, my horny meter shot out the roof. I had to hold in not fucking him then and their after our first kiss. He went back the locker room as the show finished. As soon as the producers said it was time to leave, I was already in my rental and driving off to the hotel. I met him there. He sent AJ off to her room and left to his with me. I would've dropped to my knees' and sucked him off in the elevator if Eve wasn't there.

I pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of his hips untill I was straddling him. I could feel his buldge through his little tights. Dolph never changes out of his wrestling gear untill we get to our hotels for some reason, but I never questioned it. They hugged his ass nicely.

"You ever done this before?" I asked him, rocking my hips slowly on him, making him close his eyes and moan.

"Yeah, a few." He said, bucking his hips up.

"Ever bottomed?"

"I have," He grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head as he rubbed his hands over my chest. "Fuck John, your hot!"

"You want me? Want me inside you, huh?"

"Yes John!" He made my name sound like silk. I ripped his little pants off. His tan line was very noticeable, but his dick was a cream color like his chest, his head was a light shade of purple. The precum oozing out of it was to much. I lowered my head down and slowly licked up. He gasped, and I continued to teasingly lick him up. His hand reached to my cheek, "Please John, quit teasing."

I engulfed him. He seemed about 7 inches long. Easily taken in by my mouth. I was very good with my mouth, expertly pushing back, squeezing my cheeks closed and sucking him like a lollypop. His moans were hot and breathy, my name escaping from them every so often. I was palming myself through my shorts listening to him and his amazing voice. How many times had I jacked off to him moaning my name and now he was here, and this was real. I popped my mouth off of his dick, licking the slit on his head one last time before I completely moved away. I wanted this to last.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the lube I had convenietly placed their for later use. I slicked my three fingers with it, tossing the bottle to the floor. I looked him in his blue eyes. He nodded. I pushed the first in, letting him close in on the feeling. This wasn't my first time, and I knew what to do. As I added the second finger, I was playing this like a pro. Scissoring. Streaching. I moved my fingers in focus, trying to find those nerves that would make hem scream my name. Quickly, I found them.

"Ah, Fuck yes!"

Bingo. I pushen down on them, making his face screw in sexy little poses, making my cock grow bigger. The way he was, sprawled out on the bed, legs spread wide open, cock high and hard, sweat rolling down his hot body, I couldn't take it. I pulled my fingers out of him and positioned myself in front of him. His eyes met mine, half lided open from the lust. I was buried in him in one solid thrust, his heat squeezing me, tempting me to move. Pound into his little white body, but I had a little power, and I used it to resist. But as the time passed and he told me to move, I was brutal.

I quickly moved, pounding into his sweet ass. His fingernails dug into my back, making the feeling greater. The smell of sex was heavy in the air. The sound of balls slapping againts his ass was hot, making me shudder. I could feel his vibrating with plesure. His moans were load and quick, having a breath inbetween them was the only space he had in those amazing sex noises he was making.

"Touch yourself!" I demanded, I was close and I wanted him to climax with me. His hand that was gripping the bed sheets was now on his shaft, jacking himself as I violently beat his ass.

"Fuck John! I- Im gonna, John!" He screamed.

"Let go, baby!" I grunted, releasing my seed into him. As I did, he spilled all over my stomach, with a delecious moan of my name on his lips. I rode out our orgasm, pulling out and laying next to him. He wrapped himself around me, breath fast and ragged. That was amazing.

"John?" He said, looking up at me.

"Yes?"

"I ... What does this make us?" He said, his eyes looked loving.

"I don't know... Boyfriends?" I asked, making him smile crookedly. "But what about AJ?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I was only with her to cover up my attraction to you... " He admitted, looking down. "I never thought that in a billion years that you would feel the same for me... But when Stephen came and talked to me-"

"Wait, what?" I interupted him. "Talked to Stephen?"

"Yeah, he came to me and told me that you had an attraction towards me, and that made me... Well, it made me wanna do a stupid little dance! Ive always found you attractive ... "

I smiled and brought my lips to his in a sweet, pationate kiss. He always did like me. He always did! I looked at him and smiled. I couldn't stop smiling. Their was my stupid grin agian.

"John ... I think I love you!" He said, snuggling into the crook of my neck.

"I think I love you too!" I said, squeezing him closed to me. This night would be the best moment in my life. When I wake up tommorow, Im gonna have to go thank a certain irish man, but for now, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of my new love.

* * *

And thats It! I have finished an amazing story! So, I hope you enjoy it RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 3

This ... This was hard!

So, uh ... Yeah. I have not much to say now, or type at that so, If you guys or girls have any request, tell me!

*And I will be working on my other stories to, so keep an eye out for those*

So, Yeayahz! Cole-That-Girl23 is outta hereee! Peace!


End file.
